pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Community Service
Community Service was the third scene deleted from Cars. Plot To lure travellers back to their town, the town folk wanted McQueen to race in their first ever Radiator Springs Grand Prix. He refuses, choosing instead, standard Community Service. Lightning was in the impound when Mater drove by. Lightning asked Mater what standard community service is. Mater said he didn't know, and that he will find out tomorrow, turned off the lights, and drove away. Then, the screen fades to black. The next morning, Lightning wakes up, and Doc asked how he was feeling. Lightning said he was feeling funny. Doc said that everything came out okay, so he should be feeling okay. Lightning looked in the mirror, and found himself as a steamroller. They have put his engine in a steam roller. He was so freaked out, he tried to escape. He was able to knock down the fence to get out. Sheriff said he was trying to escape, so he chased after him with his siren. He flipped a switch on Lightning's rear, which unfolded an asphalt splatting tube. His steamroller wheels were flatting it out. Then on his rear, a line painter appeared, which painted the yellow line in the middle of the road. Then, Mater appeared in Lightning's body. They have put Mater's engine in Lightning's body. Lightning asked what Mater was doing, and Mater said he was borrowing his body. He said he will give it back when Lightning is done paving the road. Mater was driving all around in Lightning's body. Lightning told him to stop wrecking his body. When Mater thanks Doc, Doc tells Mater's engine-less corpse, "My pleasure, Mater." Later, a different Mack has arrived. Lightning tried to get his attention, but he didn't know about the mix up. Lightning tried to tell everyone what was happening, but nobody listened to him. Mater got into the trailer, the trailer door closed, and they drove away. Lightning tried to tell someone to stop him and he said he's stealing both his body and his life. Sheriff told him he still had some work to do. Lightning looked down at the road, and there was lots of road to fix. Then, he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" in an echo effect and the camera zooms in towards the steamroller's mouth while opening it and closes it's eyes. Then, everything went black. A normal Lightning really woke up the next morning. Doc asked how he was feeling, and he looked in the mirror to find himself normal. He saw the steamroller body at the side. It turned out to be a nightmare. They were about to get him ready for community service, but Lightning said he changed his mind and that he would rather race. Trivia *The Steamroller part probably would have been the Bessie part originally, along with Lighting having a choice at the start in the deleted scene. In the final scene, it was after Lighting told Doc that he wasn't a bulldozer, and then Doc said: "How about a race, me and you?". *According to storyboards, the scene was created in March 2002. *If this scene was in the movie, it would be out of place, as at the part where Lighting has to fix the road in the final, Lighting is constantly thinking about Dinoco, along with it being out of place for Mater cause in the final movie. Mater is best friends with Lighting, this deleted scene makes Mater more hooliganish than usual. In the final movie, Doc calls the Media about Lightning McQueen being in Radiator Springs, If Mater did what he did in the nightmare, it would have caused an plothole. *This is one of the two scenes that uses unique things never used at ''any other form of media. ''In this case, Lightning's engine being placed in another car, and then Lightning waking up in it. The other scene was "Lost". *If Mater actually got away with that using Lightning's body, the same thing that happened to Lightning earlier may happen, It is unknown if they set rules for Mater for using Lightning's body. *Later in the scene, Mack comes much earlier, In the final version, like mentioned above, Mack found McQueen when Doc told the Media where he was. *Sir Handel's Season 16 whistle sound was used from Thomas and Friends. *Radiator Springs looks different than it looked in the final, or in the deleted scene "Lost". *The impound lot has an traffic light above it. This is also present in Lost. *Sally, as well as Flo, are both absent. *Mater has no hood. *Lightning sounds different, He also sounds different in "Top Down Truck Stop" and "Lost". *Doc Hudson sounds younger. *The sign says "Zeb's Pound". *Mater's teeth are on the lower button. *Lightning has green eyes. *Lightning has different teeth. *Mater was originally Zeb. *A deleted character "Chad" was shown when Mack's trailer door opened. *Mack's trailer originally had another floor. Category:Cars Deleted Scenes